


La malinconia in un mattino d’autunno

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'arrivo dell'autunno suscita in Bert una strana malinconia. D'un tratto si ritrova a pensare alla propria infanzia e a quel bambino, solo ma felice, che con il nasino sporco di fuliggine sognava di volare sopra i tetti di Londra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La malinconia in un mattino d’autunno

**Author's Note:**

> L’idea per questa storia è nata da un Drabble Event, indetto dal gruppo Facebook “We are out of prompt”. Il prompt datomi recitava: Mary Poppins. Certi giorni, quando è particolarmente triste, Bert vorrebbe tornare bambino solo per vedere Mary.
> 
> Trama e personaggi fanno riferimento unicamente al film Disney del 1964 e non al romanzo di P. L. Travers.   
> "Partecipante al contest ‘E'nell'aria profumo d'autunno’ indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di Efp”

I primi giorni d’autunno portano con sé una brezza più fresca rispetto ai tempestosi venti estivi. È tempo di caldarroste, parlotti a te stesso, volgendo il naso a un cielo bigio d’ingrigiti colori mentre ti stringi più che puoi nella molto leggera giacca che indossi. Sfregarsi le mani una nell’altra serve ben a poco, in effetti a nulla di concreto. Il mattino è quasi troppo freddo per questa stagione, rifletti fra te e te, e proprio appena prima che una goccia d’acqua scenda a solleticarti la punta del naso. Eppure, nonostante minacci pioggia e sia decisamente molto presto, già qualche anima spunta da dentro le case. Come Mrs Finnegan, per esempio, una simpatica vedova con una bella manciata di dolcetti sempre nascosta nella borsetta, che non disdegna mai d’allungare assieme a qualche spicciolo. O come il fornaio vicino a Saint Paul, ben sveglio da ore, che di mercoledì ti regala una o due pagnotte. Sì, ami questa stagione perché hai più lavoro e non è necessario fare il suonatore nel parco, in autunno puoi arrangiarti in un altro modo e facendo meno fatica. Adori i mesi che precedono il rigido inverno e, nonostante l’umidità che sembra volerti scavare fin dentro le ossa, li hai sempre trovati affascinanti. L’autunno con i suoi colori sgargianti, le chiome ingiallite che virano dal rosso all’arancio senza concedere alcun accenno di preavviso in chi le ammira. L’autunno con i viali del parco ricoperti da un tappeto di foglie secche, i primi caminetti già accesi e quella lieve, decadente, malinconia che ricopre la tua consueta gioia di vivere di un sentimento scomodo. L’autunno che sa delle caldarroste che vendi a bambini giocherelloni e a passanti distratti. Sì, per quanto tu non faccia altro che negarlo, in autunno pensi spesso a lei. I primi d’ottobre sembrano portare fagotti di ricordi con sé, come viaggiatori in cerca di avventure. Quando il vento cambia, i pensieri volano indietro. Le memorie vagano sino alle immagini di quell’infanzia che rammenti con una punta d’invidia. Quanta fortuna aveva quel piccolo scricciolo che, con il nasino sporco di fuliggine e un sorriso ampio e gioioso, tentava di arrampicarsi su per il camino della casa di zia Grace. Ti piacevano i comignoli. Oh, li adoravi! E mai avresti creduto che un giorno saresti salito per davvero sui tetti di Londra. Il piccolo Bert aveva la più straordinaria delle fortune, e oggi che sei adulto annuisci al pensiero e lo fai con gli occhi scintillanti di chi non si scorderà mai niente di quell’epoca felice. Tutte le favole più straordinarie che ora ti ritrovi a raccontare ai bimbi, sono nate per merito suo. Lei si chiamava Mary Poppins e ancora riesci a figurartela come se l’avessi davanti al naso. Era un’elegante tata inglese, professionale, composta, ma con un leggero tono di eccentricità a colorarne la figura in apparenza rigida. Mary, con quella sua borsa strana e meravigliosa, con il cappellino a fiori calato sopra la testa e un’espressione di dolce severità a impreziosire un volto dai tratti perennemente giovani. Mary, che hai rivisto un paio di volte. Qua e là. E che non è mai cambiata di una virgola; ah, riconosceresti quella sagoma ovunque! Quanto vorresti tornare ad avere dieci anni… La tua infanzia non era certo tra le più felici e anche se zia Grace ti ha donato amore e protezione o se zio Albert ti portava pesca, la domenica dopo la messa, i tuoi anni di fanciullo non sono stati certo ricchi di giocattoli e comodità. Se adesso avessi cinque anni e tre mesi, come a quel tempo o se un bambino qui vicino avesse bisogno delle sue cure, chissà magari potresti incontrarla di nuovo. Lei verrebbe di lunedì, come suo solito. Verrebbe portata dal vento che soffia da nord. Si presenterebbe in impermeabile, col cappello calato di tre quarti sopra la testa e un ombrello agganciato al braccio. Verrebbe con un sorriso abilmente mascherato dietro un’espressione falsamente arcigna, e tu la ameresti ancora. Come quando eri bambino.  
  
Ma no, questi sono sciocchi pensieri. Fantasie senza nessun senso e non dovresti indugiare in simili stupidaggini, anzi dovresti essere felice del fatto che non sia qui con te. Perché c’è senz’altro un bambino, da qualche parte in questo grande mondo, ad aver bisogno di Mary Poppins. E chissà chi è, che ora sta volando sopra i comignoli o che è da poco saltato dentro le pagine libro, pronto a vivere un’avventura a fianco di pirati e corsari.  
«Mary Poppins, sei meravigliosa» sussurri, accennando un sorriso ed è l’ultimo pensiero che formuli perché mentre ti dici che sì, è proprio tempo di caldarroste, noti quasi per caso i figli dei Banks sgattaiolare fuori dalla loro grande casa, con un aquilone stretto tra le piccole manine.  
  
Perché il vento sta già cambiando, ma tu, questo, ancora non lo sai.  
   
  
  
  
 **Fine**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Una precisazione. Quando ero piccola ero convinta che Mary fosse stata la tata di Bert. Cosa che, crescendo, ho capito essere impossibile. Tuttavia, quando mi sono apprestata a scrivere questa storia, mi sono detta che non volevo rovinare quella che era la mia idea infantile. So che il fatto che Mary possa esser stata anche la tata di Bert non ha molto senso, dato che entrambi dimostrano d’avere più o meno la stessa età. Nella mia fervida immaginazione, io ero convinta che Mary Poppins fosse una strega e che, in quanto tale, potesse trasfigurare il proprio aspetto per renderlo più giovane.


End file.
